gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Recurring jokes
There are many jokes, topics, and gags that recur throughout Game Grumps. Topics and jokes Negative opinions on games The Game Grumps received many dislikes on their New Super Mario Bros Wii videos, due to their bashing of the game. In the Donkey Kong Country playthrough, Arin attempts to not discuss his dislike for the game for this reason. This happened again in True Gamer, where Arin mentions his dislike for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time. Sonic '06 During playthroughs that occured at the same time as Sonic '06, Jon and Arin mention how playing Sonic '06 has broken them. Jon's no good at fighting games In many Game Grumps VS episodes of fighting games, Jon will often state that he is no good at fighting games. In , Jon mentions he is also bad at sports games. Clipping mic Jon often yells close to the microphone, after which Arin yells at him for clipping the mic. Arin's burps Arin often burps during Game Grumps, much to Jon's annoyance. Jon's farts Jon often farts, much to Arin's amusement. Menu sounds The Game Grumps often comment on the menu sounds of games, usually saying "Check out the sound on this shit." Some examples of this were the "boop" on the Goof Troop menu, the "glump" on the TMNT: Tournament Fighters menu, and the "honk" on the Mary-Kate and Ashley: Liscensed to Drive pause menu. Suzy the Goose Jon and Arin call Suzy "Suzy the Goose," referring to her as their pet. In I got yelled at by YouTube for that, Arin calls Nick Murphy Jon's goose. Not a let's play Many times in their playthroughs, the Game Grumps stress that they are not let's playing, and on occasion make fun of let's players. Sponsored by If the Game Grumps are eating or drinking something while playing, they will sometimes say that they are sponsored by that product, such as Monster Energy or Skittles. Carl Sagan The Game Grumps constantly talk about Carl Sagan, and even more often quote "billions and billions of years." Robot voice Arin is able to make a robot voice (which Jon later figures out how to do). At least I'm just one When Jon calls something a something, and Arin comebacks with "you're a something," Jon replies with "at least I'm just one." Captain Planet When a game includes a special attack that covers the whole screen with a special animation, Jon will sing part of the Captain Planet and the Planeteers theme song. Overused words/phrases Goddammit Ross Everytime Ross does something annoying or stupid in Steam Train, Danny, Arin, Suzy, or Barry (depending on who's hosting at that time) will say the very iconic phrase "Goddammit Ross!" Legitimately Early in Game Grumps, Jon often uses the word "legitimately." Squander "Squander" becomes one of both of the Game Grumps' favorite words. Real talk Whenever the Game Grumps have something legitimate to say, they precede it with "real talk." Dang Arin uses the word "dang" a lot. -ass When describing something, the Game Grumps will call it a "adjective-ass noun". This has become less prominent since Dan replaced Jon. Awkward Danny tends to use the word "Awkward" every time they have to do or time something very precisely in a game. Dicks Just dicks.. Barry and editing The Game Grumps talk to Barry, the editor of Game Grumps, during their videos, sometimes telling him to make certain edits. Replays When something cool or odd happens in the game, Jon will usually tell Barry to add a replay of it, which Arin often does not want to happen. Elephant censor Elephants are used sometimes to censor what the Game Grumps had said, the first being in Welcome to Athens! with Jon editing. Audience interaction Like, Comment, Subscribe Arin often jokingly tells the audience that if something, then they should like, comment, and subscribe. Top comment The Game Grumps mention the top comment on their videos often. When Jon or Arin think they might be wrong about something they said, they mention how the top comment is going to be correcting them. If either of the Grumps are unsure of something, they will ask the top comment to be the answer. Losing specific fanbase If one of the Grumps makes a joke that could possibly be offensive to a section of their fanbase, the Game Grumps will joke about how they could have possibly lost that entire part of their fanbase. Facecam Early in Game Grumps, there were many requests for facecam. Arin and Jon confirmed that there will never be a facecam in Dirty Laundry. Nintendo Land episodes Facecam and Mario Chase were the only times there will ever be a facecam, due to it being included as part of the game. .gif When something cool happens on the screen, Jon often asks for someone to "make a .gif" of it. Running gags Random names Whenever the Grumps play a game where they're able to, they create funny, disturbing, or often nonsensical names for their characters. Wrong name Often when introducing or ending an episode, Jon and Arin call Game Grumps by the wrong name, sometimes something similar to "Game Grumps," but other times something completely random, like GREP. Cat music video A cat music video is a music video involving Arin's pet cats Mochi and Mimi. This was first used in the Joe & Mac finale to extend the time of the video, and again in Tenouttaten Shirt! ONE WEEK ONLY! Killing selves After doing a one-off of a terrible game, one of the Game Grumps "dies." This first happened in , when Arin shoots himself. In , Arin stabs Jon. At the end of , Arin hangs himself Category:Content Category:Memes